Power Overwhelming
by Anonymoussc2
Summary: This is my first book, so don't be too mean. It's based on East Bridge. What would happen when an Omnipotent being gives a teenager the powers of the Protoss?


A/N: Well here it is...

Power Overwhelming

I heard a voice ask, "Do you want power?" I groggily respond, slowly though. "What?" I ask it. "Do you want power?" The voice was talking slowly, so I knew it was irritated. "Uhh, sure!" I respond quickly. I groggily try to remember what the heck is going on. "It is done." it responds "Wait, what did yo-" My question is cut off as I wake up.

I woke up, excited. Today was the first day of summer vacation, and to top it off, my parents (and sisters) were going on a cruise without me! That may suck for some people, but not for me. I have Starcraft 2 to play! So I rolled out of bed, showered, and got dressed. I started to make my way to the computer on my desk, to play some music while I get on skype and do crap, but I noticed this portal in the corner that looked like a warp from Starcraft, but I said to myself, "That can't be a Protoss warp. The Protoss don't exist." Thinking myself as crazy, I start to poke it, when a Probe builder materialized! "What the heck?!" I scream as I jump like 5 feet. "New op." it says. "Uhh... Follow me." I tell it hesitantly. "New op." it responds. I lead it into my backyard, and through the hole in my fence to my next door neighbor's house, who moved away like 3 years ago, and left the house in a state of disrepair. I lead it into the house, then instruct it to build a Pylon. "Neknow." is it's response, and I watch as it place a warp field thing, like the one it showed up in. "Stay here," I tell it, and it responds, "Nekow." I walk off, and start my daily schedule, a little late.

After my gaming session, in which I won 9/13 games, I went back to the house. Surprisingly enough, I saw the pylon finishing, so I told the probe to build a warp gate. After another gaming session, I came back, and ordered up a next day, their was a zealot looking at me when I woke up. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. "Well, don't do that!" I respond, angry now. "Noted. We need minerals, we barely have enough for a nexus, which I told the probe to warp in." "Wait, are there minerals here?" I ask, assuming that there aren't. "Well, technically any metal will work, but the purer and closer to Crystal Stythan the better." is his response. "Well okay then." I say, my anger fading. Suddenly, I hear sirens, and see a cop car pull up to the house where my stuff is being built. "This can't be good," I comment. "Agreed." The zealot responds.

"Zealot, don't move!" I all but yell. "Yes, my mistress." I start sprinting outside, and then I walk up to the cop and ask, "What's going on?" The officer looks confused for a second, but then quickly rectifies that look and responds, "Oh nothing. We just had a noise complaint." I make a mental note to make sure to have the probe and Zealot keep quiet. "Oh that was just me. I was playing some music, and I guess it carried outside of my room." The officer looks suspicious, but my feminine charms, and my giving him the puppy dog face, which is amazingly effective, while saying, "Can you just give me a warning, and -sniff- I promise to keep quiet from now on." The officer responds sternly, "Okay, but one more noise violation and I will have to report you!" Relieved, I respond, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthankyou!" I take a deep breath, and wait. "No problem," he responds, looking confident as he walks back to his patrol car.

I walk back inside, and the Zealot is still in the exact same spot he was in when I left. "Zealot, please be sure that the probe keeps the noise level to a minimum, as I could get in serious trouble if he doesn't." The Zealot responds, in a diligent voice, "Yes ma'am!"

I start to tell him to leave, but change my mind mid-way and ask, "What's your name?" He gets a confused look, and responds slowly, "My name?" A short, awkward pause follows. "Yes, your name." I say, almost a little irritated. "Well, my name is- Derivative" Suddenly he gets a painful look in his eye, and falls over.

"Derivative what happened?" I ask, nearly panicking. "My-my psy ran out." Confused, I respond, "Psy? Isn't that what pylons are for?" With a pained look on his face, he responds, "Yes, but you need to be within a certain range of a pylon to charge, and I am running out of battery, so to speak." I snort at this, and ask, "What do I do?" Looking like he is in great pain, he responds, "Carry me to the Pylon, or put me out of my misery." With a look of shock, I respond "-gasp- No! I'd never kill you! Are you insane!? I'll bring you to the pylon."

It's a short, awkward, quiet trip over to the house with the pylon and stuff in it. The only noise are the sounds of Derivative, gasping in pain. "Don't worry," I say, as comforting as I can, "we are almost there." He groans in pain in response.

Suddenly, my phone starts to buzz! I get out my phone, and check who it is. The screen reads Palomino:). "Oh, it's a text from my boyfriend, Palo!" I press the little 'go to inbox' icon, and read, "Hey baby what's up?" I quickly type back, "O, nothing much, just missin u, wbu?" I press the send button, then suddenly realize that I dropped Derivative!

"I am soooooooooo sorry," I say, for like the thousandth time. "It's fine, my lady." Derivative says, sounding kinda annoyed. "So, should we build up our economy and buildings, or should we get more units?" I ask, wondering what he thinks. "I think we should get a research building, and some more probes, before continuing unit production." he responds. "Okay, so one more question: is there any way for me to get a better interface with my units? Telling them verbally isn't very effective." I ask, tentatively.

He responds, with some, but not much, excitement in his voice, "There is a way, but it will take some time, the length varies from person to person, about an Earth week is the average, but there have been records of up to an Earth Year. You will be trapped in the mind of the living creature that is closest to you, and will not be able to communicate at all with them, but you will remember everything that they think, say, do, and sense as if you were in your own body. But there are two risks, the first one is that -"

The buzzing of my phone interrupts Derivative. "Sorry, let me check that." I look at the phone, it again reads Palomino:). I go to the inbox, and his text reads, "same, wanna hang l8r?" I quickly text back, "maybe, might be doing something, let me check. :)" I hit send, and put my phone back in my pocket, and say "Sorry, continue."

"Okay," he responds, sounding a little nervous, "The first risk is that if your body dies, you will be trapped in their body, and will be able to control the body, but you will only be able to communicate when you are sleeping. The other risk is that if the body you are in dies, you and the other one will fight for control of another body, and the person whose body it is will fight too, but when your body revives, you and the one whose body was killed will fight over your body." I think for a moment. Then I say, "Okay, do it."

Suddenly my phone buzzes, I quickly take it out, go to my inbox, and read, 'Ok, text me when you figure it out.' I text back as fast as I can, 'I can't this weekend, sorry. I have 2 do something but I'll text you when I can. This will take 2 or 3 weeks tops.'

Derivative asks, "Ready?" I respond, "Always." Derivative starts to chant something. Theres a flash of light then, nothing. Absolutely nothing. Then great pain, then- I wake up.

Luis was scared. His girlfriend had disappeared and it had been over a month since when she said she would text me. "She was supposed to text me!" Luis thought. "She said, 'I'll text you when I can. It will take 2 or 3 weeks, tops!' That text was 7 weeks ago!" I was shocked. "What's going on?" I think to myself. "Derivative said it would take place immediately!" I ponder this for a moment, then ask, "Did I just read Palo's mind?" I then realize that I have a huge headache, and I can't see or feel anything. I try and look around, but my headache worsens and then I hear Derivative ask, "JhaCey? Are you there?" I am stunned for a second or two, and hear him say, "JhaCey? Hello?" I finally bring my wits together, and respond "I'm here." I feel a wave of relief, and Derivative says, "Oh good. I thought that we had lost you." Confused, I ask, "What do you mean, 'we had lost you'?" I feel another wave, this one threatening to overwhelm me, but only it isn't relief, but panic. "Well, when your mind was transferred, it went into a hibernation state, like normal. But, there was a Zerg force from Antarctica, I think, and the nations of the world panicked. Then, they found us, and attacked. We started to expand as fast as we could, but the world outnumbered us by so much, that we were having problems. We are fighting the zerg, but they have the advantage of not fighting the humans. The world has pretty much formed one big alliance, so that's good. I guess. We had to move you, and Luis is worried that you were killed." "Awww, he's worried about me." I say, my mind racing. "But he is in charge of the Military group about to attack. What should we do?" Derivative asks. "Capture him, but don't kill him, of course." I respond, thinking that's the obvious thing to do. Suddenly, I feel like I'm being sucked into a void. "What's going on?" I ask, nearly screaming. "I don't know!" Derivative responds, also yelling. "Well do something!" Suddenly there is nothing. Absolutely nothing.


End file.
